A Baby Magic
by Shirouki
Summary: Sendou Aichi, gadis yang menyamar sebagai lelaki meski parasnya membuatnya seperti Shota. Siapa bilang dia tak bisa jatuh hati kepada cowok no.1 di sekolah, Toshiki Kai. Ah, dia berharap ada keajaiban datang. Tapi be careful what you wished for! Karena hal kecil ini mengguncang segala situasi mereka berdua! / Warning:bad Summary, typo(maybe), dll. KaixAichi(fem) fic, AU, Slight OC.
1. Prolog

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Baby Magic**

KaixAichi(female) fic.

AU for Alternate Universe

Warning! Typo(s), isi Gaje, ga nyambung, dll.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Aichi! Kau mau telat lagi?!"

Dari atas terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan kemudian dentuman sana-sini yang menggelegar mengguncang dunia (?).

Emi menepuk jidatnya, heran menghadapi kakaknya yang satu itu. Yang paling herannya, kakaknya itu bisa juga berdandan seperti laki-laki meski wajah imutnya itu ya tetap tak bisa disembunyikan. Akhirnya Aichi muncul juga dengan seragam laki-lakinya yang seperti biasa.

"G-Gomen Emi.. Aku kesiangan lagi." Aichi hanya nyengir sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aichi, kau mimpiin senpai di sekolahmu yang baru masuk itu ya? Siapa namanya itu? Oya, Toshiki Kai."

Aichi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak blushing. Sekuat apapun dia menolak, siapapun juga tahu kalau yang dikatakan Emi memang kenyataannya. Entah itu kenyataan manis atau pahit.

"Hati-hati. Kalau kau ketahuan naksir dia, bisa-bisa dikira kau ini _yaoi-mind_ pula."

"A-Ayo berangkat. Nanti telat lagi." Aichi memakai sepatunya dan hendak keluar. Tapi Emi sudah berkata duluan.

"Aichi, kau lupa pakai baju dalaman lagi.."

"Emi, jangan bercanda dong."

"Aku nggak bercanda, Aichi."

Aichi diam sebentar, dan begitu melihat ke arah dadanya, sekali lagi perkataan Emi memang benar.

"Dasar kakak ceroboh." Gumam Emi yang diiringi jeritan malu dari Aichi.

* * *

Emi memilih duluan berangkat daripada ikutan telat hanya demi menunggu kakaknya. Tapi ketika sudah agak jauh dari rumah, Emi berpikir kalau (sangat)sayang sekali Aichi tidak bersamanya tadi.

"Emi? Tidak bersama Aichi hari ini?"

"Tidak, Kai-senpai. Dia... err.. melupakan sesuatu."

Kai menyahut 'ooh' singkat. Emi sendiri hanya langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil masih mengasihani Aichi. Tiba-tiba Emi tersendat memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Seingatku Aichi hanya cerita kalau dia KENAL sama Toshiki Kai, dan BELUM KENALAN sama dia. Tapi Kai-senpai kok bisa kenal Aichi coba?'_

* * *

Sementara itu, Aichi yang akhirnya menemukan dalaman berharganya bisa langsung melesat tanpa pakai tundaan. Meskipun itu berarti dia tak memakan sarapan yang sudah dimasak oleh ibunya. Ibunya memang tidak keberatan dan hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil nyengir sendiri.

Di jalan, Aichi juga merutuki dirinya. Sebelumnya dia sudah terlambat 4 kali. Dan jikalau ini kali yang ke 5, maka tiada ampun bagi dia dan langsung saja dia disetrap di luar sekolah sampai sekolah bubar. Percayalah, itu hukuman yang menyenangkan HANYA bagi siswa/i bejad. Kayak si Author (?)

'_Lari begini terus, aku bisa pingsan.. Aku lapar banget.'_ Keluh Aichi dalam hati.

Tapi dia tetap bersikeras agar dirinya tak berhenti berlari dan hasilnya berbuah manis sekali. Bukan hanya karena dia tiba tepat waktu. Karena tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Aichi dari belakang. Begitu dia menoleh, dia berani bersumpah dia melihat sesuatu yang indah(?)

Kai menyodorkan buku catatan berwarna peach terang dengan hiasan pita dan bunga berwarna senada.

" Ini punya mu kan? Kemarin kulihat ini jatuh dari tasmu." Ujar Kai, masih menyodorkan buku itu.

Aichi bengong sebentar dan untungnya hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian dia menerima buku yang bergaya girlish itu. Beberapa bagian dari dirinya ingin berteriak kegirangan karena buku itu ternyata buku diarynya yang diberikan sahabatnya dulu. Dari kemarin, dia memang tak menemukan buku spesial ini.

"T-Terima kasih, Toshiki-senpai.." ujar Aichi dengan wajah blushing.

Kai mengangguk pelan, sementara beberapa murid lewat dan kebetulan mereka ada yang sekelas dengan Aichi.

"Hey, tengok buku si Sendou!"

"Wajarlah! Banci kayak dia kan gayanya aneh selangit!"

"Hahaha! Dasar pemurung aneh!"

Wajah Aichi tidak blushing lagi malahan hanya bisa tunduk dengan wajah yang hampir ditutupi oleh rambut. Belum lagi, tiba tiba sekawanan fan-girl langsung berdesak mengerumuni Kai. Otomatis Aichi langsung didesak dan didorong.

'_Ah Aichi.. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi..'_batin Aichi sedikit putus asa.

Lalu Aichi melangkah dengan gontai sampai ke kelas. Morikawa si raja preman (?) itu tak digubrisnya sedikitpun dan akhirnya Morikawa sendiri hanya salting sendirian. Pelajaran pun tidak diperhatikannya meskipun itu pelajaran favoritnya atau tidak.

* * *

Benar-benar hari yang sulit baginya.

Sementara gurunya menerangkan pelajaran, Aichi hanya iseng menuliskan sesuatu pada diary yang sebelumnya dikembalikan oleh Kai, si Idolanya.

_Senangnya aku dan Toshiki Kai bisa ngobrol meski hanya sebentar._

_Kawan-kawan sekelas mengejekku karena buku ini._

_Aku harus sabar_

_Lagipula ini pemberian sahabatku dulu_

_Kuharap dia baik saja di luar negeri sana_

_Sudah keputusanku aku menyamar sebagai cowok._

_Yang tahu gender asliku hanya guru pengurus arsip infoku_

_Aku harap besok maupun nanti, keajaiban mau datang padaku._

Aichi tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan 'Semoga.' di bibirnya yang lembut.

.

TBC

* * *

Minna! Salam~ Ketrin desu~ Ini fic Vanguard pertama dan akhirnya milih tentang ini :D

Semoga Ketrinnya cepat updet ya ^^

Mind to RnR?


	2. Meet the Baby

**A Baby Magic!**

.

.

Huahahaha! Gomen! Ketrin telet update. Juga makasih buat Readers yang kasih reviews dan juga yang baca fic ketrin.

DracoKid: Gyaa! (O/O) T-Tidak kok! Aichi tidak hamil! / nanti kalau begitu, bisa-bisa Ketrin disangka pedofil. Tapi ide itu bisa ketrin pertimbangkan #dihajarKai. Bercanda kok, bercanda!

Kujo Kasuza: Ah, Aichi memang cowok yang paling cantik _ #KurapikaDikemanain?# Arigatou buat fave nya ya ^_^

Honami Fukushima: Ah, arigatou atas Reviewnya Fukushima-san ^^. Kalau endingnya.. Itu bakal jadi suprise ;)

.

.

Keesokan harinya, entah roh kuda jenis apa (?) yang merasuki Aichi sehingga tidak telat bangun. Pagi itu, akhirnya dia bisa jalani dengan santai saja tanpa perlu bergegas seperti dikejar setan. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu hal saja yang dia inginkan, yaitu Bertemu dengan Toshiki Kai.

'_Aah, andai aku bisa ngobrol sama dia nanti.'_ Angan-angan Aichi mulai meraja di pikirannya hingga dirinya merasakan suatu sensasi nikmat(?) di jidatnya.

.

.

.

"A-Aichi.. Kau takapa?" Emi sweatdrop sambil membantu kakaknya yang sudah benjol.

"Ittai.. Sejak kapan ada tiang lampu disini?"

"Sejak dulu, Aichi." Emi makin sweatdrop. "Percaya atau tidak, kau dengan mulusnya menabrak besi ini. Sugoi, nee-san."

Aichi langsung membekap mulut Emi dan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar panggilan tadi.

"Jeesh, Emi. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Bahaya kalau ada yang dengar." Keluh Aichi.

"Malahan, Aichi. Apa mereka semua percaya kalau kau ini cowo?"

"Errmm.. percaya sih iya. Cuman aku sering diejek juga gara-gara muka dan suaraku."

"Jangan lupa sifatmu, Aichi."

"Iya deh. Aku tahu aku ini memang low level amat." Aichi serasa kepingin pundung.

"Siapa yang low-level?"

"Itu aku, Toshiki-senpai... E-EH?! T-TOSHIKI-SENPAI?!" Jerit Aichi, nyaris membuat Emi budeq mengingat dia disampingnya.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Aku hari ini tampaknya seperti setan ya?" (Author: betul sekali! #dihajar)

"B-Bukan, senpai. Aku terkejut saja Senpai lewat disini." Ujar Aichi malu-malu.

"Rumahku di sekitar sini. Wajar saja aku lewat." Balas Kai kalem.

'_Ternyata rumah kita berdekatan yah?'_ Aichi nyaris berteriak kegirangan.

Emi berdehem menyadarkan keduanya untuk berhenti cipika cipiki dan langsung tembak ke sekolah masing-masing. Ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan, sekolah Emi di arah sebaliknya dari sekolah kakaknya sehingga dia harus pamit duluan.

"Nanti belajar ya Aichii! Jangan pacaraan!" seru Emi sambil berlari ke arah tujuannya.

'_Emi.. Kau nggak membantu sama sekali..'_ Aichi udah mau nangis. Asalkan itu dipelukan sang malaikat rupawan. (Kai: hah?)

Akhirnya Aichi kembali berjalan bersama Kai disampingnya. Dirinya sudah seperti ketiban durian gede aja. (reader: itu disyukurin ato ditangisin yah? #sweatdrop)

Tapi ketiban durian itu ada untung dan sialnya. Aichi sudah mendapat untungnya, tapi ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah kesialan itu malah menghampiri sang Sendou.

"Kyaa! Toshiki-senpai lama banget~"

"K-Kalau Toshiki-senpai sampai telat.. A-Aku akan ikut dihukum bersama Toshiki-kun.."

"Toshiki-sama~ Aku membuatkan brownies ini untukmu~"

Segala macam FG dengan beragam panggilan kepada Kai membuat Aichi semakin ciut saja. dengan senyum lemah, dia hanya melambai ke arah Kai yang bahkan mungkin tak melihatnya karena sibuk dengan makhluk jejadian (?) yang mengerumuninya.

Seperti di hari-hari biasa. Berjalan di koridor, beberapa teman sekelasnya asik mengejeknya. Ada juga yang menyandungnya dengan sengaja. Sampai di kelas, Morikawa lagi-lagi merajalela. Sampai di tempat duduk pun, dia tak bisa tenang karena penuh sampah yang diselipkan dengan sengaja oleh sekelasnya yang usil.

'_Aku tak ingin menahan ini lagi.. Tapi aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri..'_ batin Aichi miris.

Ketika bel berbunyi, bahkan lagi-lagi kesialannya tak henti-henti juga. Sang guru eksentrik, yakni Mark Whiting sudah berakting lebay seperti biasa.

"AICHI! AKHIRNYA KAU SUDAH MENYUDUTKAN SANG MUSUH! MEMEGANG PEDANG KEADILAN DI TANGANMU! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP MUSUH ITU?!"

Aichi tergagap ditempat sementara satu kelasnya mulai cekikikan. Aichi sangat amat teramat tidak menyukai pertanyaan konyol diluar pelajaran seperti ini.

"B-Bukannya kita harus belajar sejarah, sensei?" Aichi sweatdrop.

"Ah! Kita bisa lanjutin itu nanti! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan tadi!" inilah ciri-ciri guru bejad, permirsa.

"Y-Yah.. Karena tadi sensei bilang aku memegang pedang keadilan.. aku akan membiarkan musuh itu tetap hidup. Tak ada keadilan yang ingin pihak manapun mati."

Gelak tawa terdengar, apalagi yang meluncur mulus dari mulut _bath-tub _milik Morikawa. Mark, sang guru tak normal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuat emoticon sedih di wajahnya.

"Oh mengapaaa! Muridku satu-satunya ini harus jadi penakut seperti iniii!" jerit sang guru dengan lebay tanpa modal.

'_Kuakui inilah neraka yang bisa berjalan.'_ Batin Aichi.

Beberapa les pelajaran kemudian, sudah saatnya mata pelajaran olahraga. Kalau teori sih Aichi bolehan saja. tapi kalau menyangkut praktek, dia sangat tidak kuat. apalagi kali ini pelajarannya renang.

"Sendou, kamu tidak masuk lagi ya?" tanya gurunya.

"Ah, sensei masa lupa? Aku kan alergi klorin. Jadi aku tak boleh berenang." Sahut Aichi-bohong-

Guru olahraganya masih baik dan perhatian. Nggak kayak guru bejad yang diatas sana tadi. Buat guru-guru sedunia, jangan sampai ketularan guru yang diatas itu ya. Itu sih namanya guru sok jadi anak zaman tapi gagal pula. #ditendangMark

Aichi hanya senyum-senyum memperhatikan satu kelasnya asik berenang sana-sini dengan gaya favorit mereka. Bukannya Aichi tak bisa berenang tapi dia tidak mungkin berenang. Mengingat dia sedang 'menyamar'.

Selagi kelasnya berenang, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka kedatangan rombongan lainnya.

"Permisi John-sensei, bolehkah anak SMA numpang di kolam SMP sebentar? Kolam SMA sedang direnovasi." Seorang guru dengan training dan topi datang menghampiri guru olahraga tadi.

(Note: SMP dan SMA mereka digabungkan.)

"Ah! Tentu boleh, Yoshiki-sensei. Malah bagus mereka bisa bergabung dengan senior-senior mereka."

Yoshiki memberi aba-aba kepada muridnya dan segera saja mereka terjun seenak hati. Ada juga yang bergabung dengan junior yang mereka kenal. Kalau yang ceweknya sudah mengerubuti para playboy beken (?)

Aichi sweatdrop di tempat. Satu kelas saja sudah heboh minta ampun. Ini ditambah lagi. Seperti gempa bumi saja. Aichi kembali mengamati mereka sampai dia mendengar sahutan dari seorang senior.

"Eh? Kamu kan yang tadi jalan bareng Kai."

Aichi menengok ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris abu-abu. Jikalau mengenal Toshiki Kai, maka otomatis juga akan mengenal sohibnya yang berbeda sifat dengannya itu. Taishi Miwa.

"Uhm..I-Iya senpai.."

"Hahaha, jangan formal gitu dong! Kawannya Kai juga kawanku kok."

"Err.. kami sih cuman sekedar berjalan sama saja, senpai. Belum sampai kenalan."

"Ha? Masa? Padahal seingatku Kai pernah bercerita tentangmu!"

Aichi membeku di tempat. Hanya terdengar degupan jantungnya yang jelas."B-Bisa Senpai jelasin maksudnya?"

"Aku gak ingat itu kapan. Tapi Kai pernah mencoba cari info tentangmu. Bahkan dia nekat masuk ruang arsip tapi dia kepergok dan dihukum. Aku sih lolos aja!" Miwa dengan bangganya menepuk dadanya.

Aichi nyaris jawdrop dengan mulusnya. "Taishi-senpai.. Beneran Toshiki-senpai dihukum guru?"

"Aku punya fotonya waktu dihukum lagi! Mau tengok?"

Sebelum Miwa pergi mengambil ponselnya, dirinya sudah dihentikan sang _brunette_ dengan tatapan mata tajam.

" . .Dihukum. Miwa. ?" Kai sudah pakai aura horror.

"Huehehe, lumayan buat bisnis, Kai."

Alhasil Miwa ditendang kembali kedalam kolam dengan sadisnya. Lagi-lagi Aichi nyaris jawdrop. Toshiki yang dikiranya selama ini bersifat kalem, cuek dan tampak mengendalikan diri. Tau-taunya Miwa udah jadi samsak hidup.

"Kau tidak berenang?"

"A-Ah! Eh.. uhm.. T-T-Tidak, senpai... A-A-Aku alergi k-klorin kolam." Wajah Aichi memerah total.

"Oooh.. Aku juga gak berenang toh."

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang senior sebelum dia duduk dengan posisi santai disamping Aichi.

'_Keajaiban itu memang NYATA!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Sudah 2 hari berturut-turut dia berinteraksi dengan _dream-boy_ nya itu.

Kemudian terdapat kesunyian yang mencekam diantara mereka. Kita tidak tahu Kai berniat ngomong atau nggak. Tapi kalau Aichi? Jelas dia tak terlalu berani.

"Buku milikmu itu.."

Mendengar ucapan Kai tiba-tiba, jantung Aichi kembali aktif.

"Itu diarymu yah?"

Aichi menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mengangguk pelan. Kai hanya ber-ooh ria pelan.

"Maaf ya tapi aku tak sengaja mengintip beberapa halaman." Ujar Kai sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi Aichi sudah membuat wajah shock yang gak karuan. Melihat wajah malangnya, Kai langsung saja sweatdrop.

"T-Tapi hanya 2-3 halaman saja. itupun karena begitu jatuh memang sudah terbuka."

Aichi agak tidak rela menerima alasan Kai. Badannya lemas semua. Meskipun begitu, beberapa bagian dari dirinya sudah berpuji syukur karena halaman depan itu belum memuat Kai. Tapi untuk beberapa halaman kebelakang, bahkan Aichi mendapat selembar rambut Kai entah dari mana.

"Maaf ya. Kau kesal padaku."

"T-Tidak kok, senpai." Entah kenapa Aichi tampak sekali agak berbohong disini.

"Aku serius ini."

"I-Iya, senpai.."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bola matanya masih fokus ke cowok*aliascewek* bersurai biru itu. Tanpa menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang menatap mereka.

"Ciee Kai! Mesraan sama anak kelas 3 SMP nih!"

Lagi-lagi Miwa ditendang balik ke kolam. Juga lagi-lagi Aichi sweatdrop ditempat. _'Kowaii..'_ batinnya.

Sampai akhirnya pelajaran olahraga selesai, Kai dan Aichi tetap bisu melulu. Aichi agak kecewa juga ketika Kai berjalan pergi duluan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun padanya. Bukannya Kai harus banget ngomong ke dia. hanya saja, seorang Aichi masih bisa berharap.

Tinggal 2 jam pelajaran lagi, tapi Aichi hanya menghela nafas berulang kali sambil membolak balik buku pelajarannya. Akhirnya karena tidak mengerti dan tidak niat, akhirnya dia mulai menulis lagi di diarynya.

_2 hari berturut-turut!_

_Tak bisa kukatakan betapa senangnya aku!_

_Cuman perasaanku campur aduk saat ini._

_Entah mau disamain ke gado-gado atau nano-nano, entah yang permen atau nougat._

_Kenai.._

_Andai kau disini, pasti aku puas banget curhatnya._

_Apalagi kamu ini gak mulut ember kayak morikawa_

_Aku gak perlu sport-jantung lagi._

Aichi tersenyum kecil sambil menuliskan tanggal di kanan atas halaman kertas lembut itu. Aichi juga membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Buku ini sudah penuh sekali, mengingat buku diarynya ini buku _clip-on_ alias binder.

'_Harus ganti kertas lagi dong.'_batinnya agak malas. Tapi daripada dia menulis di halaman yang sudah ditulisi. Aichi itu masih bermodal. Gak kayak Morikawa tuh.

(Morikawa: KENAPA GUE DISINGGUNG MELULU?!)

Begitu pulang sekolah, Aichi sempat melambatkan langkahnya dan menengok sana-sini dan menemukan bahwa sepertinya Kai sudah pergi duluan. Perasaan kecewa meluap lagi tapi apa boleh buat. Bukan dia yang mengatur jam pulangnya toh.

Kakinya membawa dirinya tidak langsung pulang melainkan ke toko buku, kembali mengingat dia harus membeli kertas yang diperlukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dirinya melihat sesuatu yang indah.

(Kai: Emangnya aku ini cewe, dibilangin indah melulu.

Author: Ge-er amat lo! Baca dulu ceritanya!

Kai: jyaah, kecewa abang, thor.

Author: permisi muntah dulu aku -_- )

Pen berwarna baby blue dengan hiasan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang diikat dengan benang berwarna biru tua. Aichi langsung mengambil pen itu tanpa ba-bi-bu. Bukan karena pen itu cantik. Tapi karena pen ini mirip sekali dengan pen yang pernah dipakai oleh temannya yang memberikannya diarynya saat ini.

"Hadiah untuk pacarnya ya, mas?"

Aichi membeku di tempat. "T-Tidak. Ini untuk aku. Aku belum punya pacar." Sahutnya sweatdrop.

Penjaga kasir itu salting di tempat dan langsung meminta maaf. Aichi selalu baik untuk memaafkan siapapun. Ketika dia melihat sekitar, dia cengok di tempat melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Kai dan Miwa yang asik numpang baca komik.

Aichi memilih beranjak pergi saja karena tak berani memanggil senpainya. Tapi dia sudah facepalm dan berusaha mengenyahkan ingatannya yang tadi. Sangat janggal sekali menemukan cowok yang super cool dan ganteng tapi doyan numpang baca. Saking lemasnya dia, penjaga kasir langsung memanggil dia.

"P-Permisi! Kau meninggalkan tas milikmu, tuan!"

Aichi berbalik dan melihat penjaga kasir itu memegang tasnya. Sudah tak terhitung malunya, apalagi ketika seisi toko buku sudah menatapnya sambil cekikikan geli. Tanpa tunggu-menunggu, Aichi berlari kembali mengambil tasnya, berterimakasih lalu tancap pergi.

"Eh? Tadi itu.. Anak kelas IX-B itu kan?" Miwa meletakkan komik yang sudah habis dibacanya.

Kai bengong sebentar lalu meletakkan komiknya juga lalu mengambil tasnya. "Ayo, Miwa." Sahutnya sambil melengos duluan.

"Kai! Tunggu aku!"

Setelah cukup jauh dari toko buku, Aichi menunduk sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah total. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tukang bikin malu diri sendiri. Ditengah saat rutuk-merutuk itu, dia mendengar tangisan dari dalam gang sempit disampingnya.

Penasaran akan suara tangisan itu, Aichi memberanikan dirinya masuk. Semakin dalam dia masuk, semakin gelap suasananya. Aichi ingin sekali pergi dan meninggalkan kegelapan yang dibencinya. Tapi dia tetap curiga akan suara tangisan itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia mencapai jalan buntu yang gelap sekali, sampai dia harus meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk menghindari barang-barang sekitar. Diarahkan tangannya ke sumber tangisan, kemudian dia merasakan dirinya meraba kulit yang hangat dan lembut.

Saat mencoba meraba bagian paling ujung, dia merasakan sesuatu yang bundar. Kemudian ada yang menyentuhnya, seperti telapak tangan yang mungil. Karena agak terkejut dengan sentuhan itu, dia mengangkat sesuatu yang disentuhnya itu.

Itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Seorang bayi mungil dan imut lebih tepatnya. Memang gelap disana tapi entah kenapa Aichi bisa melihat jelas bayi imut itu. Daripada membiarkan bayi itu tetap di tempat yang menakutkan itu, Aichi segera berlari keluar membawa bayi mungil itu.

"Dimana orang tuamu..?"

Aichi tentu tahu berbicara dengan bayi takkan memberinya jawaban. Aichi memandang bayi mungil itu yang tersenyum sambil mengoceh ala bayi ketika Aichi tersenyum ke arahnya. Aichi melihat ada sebuah locket yang tergantung di leher lembut bayi itu. Di locket itu, terukir nama _'Yukkiro'_

"Yukkiro namanya, yah?Aku harap ibu tidak keberatan." Gumam Aichi sambil membawa bayi itu.

Tapi bayi itu hanya memakai kain tipis dan udara juga dingin saat itu. Aichi bingung sekali harus apa. Tapi karena dirinya tak bisa memikirkan apapun, dia hanya bisa berjalan secepat mungkin sampai ke rumah tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang memandanginya.

Sesampai rumah, Emi dan Shizuka menanyai dirinya. Begitu Aichi menjelaskan semuanya, untunglah ibu dan kakaknya bisa maklum.

"Jadi.. Boleh kan, bu?" pinta Aichi dengan nada agak merayu.

"Tentu saja! Kita tak boleh membiarkan bayi kecil ini sendirian!" sahut Shizuka sambil menimang-nimang bayi mungil itu.

"Tapi kita harus menemukan orang tuanya selagi merawatnya." Tambah Emi yang disetujui kakak dan ibunya.

Bayi itu tampak lebih berseri-seri ketika bertemu keluarga Sendou. Emi juga langsung menawarkan dirinya untuk pergi ke toko untuk membeli susu dan biskuit bayi. Tidak mungkin bayi itu tidak dibuat kenyang.

"Aichi, besok kamu beli beberapa pasang bajunya ya." Pinta Shizuka. "Aku sepertinya masih menyimpan beberapa baju Emi sewaktu bayi tapi tak ada salahnya memberinya yang baru kan?"

Aichi tersenyum sambil menuruti kata ibunya. Ditatapnya lekat bayi mungil itu sambil memikirkan bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya.

TBC

Author: Uaaah! Jelek amat!

Kai : Memang selalu jelek kok.

Author: Ingatkan aku biar kubuat kau jadi cewek..

Kai: HELL NOO!


	3. Gonna Play Vanguard

A Baby Magic

Yatta! Update lagi! Huft! Untung sempat.

Kamui: Ketrin ini gak sempet updet gara" sibuk belajar ato sibuk malasan?

Ketrin: Kamui.. nanti ga kubuat jadian sama Emi ya?

Kamui: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"Aku berangkat, bu!"

Ketika sahutan Aichi dibalas oleh ibunya, Aichi langsung berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Kali ini Emi tidak sekolah karena dia libur. Nasibmu Aichi gak bisa santai kayak Emi.

'_Yah, setidaknya ada yang menjaga bayinya..'_ fikir Aichi.

Lagipula Aichi bisa bebas besoknya karena besok adalah hari sabtu. Mau seharian pun dia habiskan dengan bayi, juga tak masalah toh. Selagi dia berjalan-jalan, dia memikirkan kembali tampang bayi yang imut itu.

Rambut coklat muda dengan mata birunya yang terang. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman imut dan pipi tembem yang mulus. Tangan mungilnya lembut sekali dan nyaman sekali ketika membelai wajahmu.

'_Rambutnya mirip Kai-senpai yah.. Matanya ada mirip ke Emi sih.. Lho? Kok rasanya seperti mereka berdua yang punya anak?'_ batin Aichi.

Tapi cepat-cepat dienyahkan pikiran sesaat itu karena jujur saja, dia gak rela lepasin idolanya begitu aja.

Tak ada yang berubah dari hari-hari biasanya. cukup berjalan pelan menuju kelas dan duduk diam di bangku lalu menunggu gangguan dari Morikawa yang sudah kesambet arwah preman seperti biasanya.

"Woy, Aichi! Kau mulai menjadi ibu sekarang? Semalam bayi siapa kau gendong itu?" tanya Morikawa dengan seenaknya duduk di meja Aichi.

Rasanya seperti terpukul panci keras begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Morikawa. Belum lagi, pertanyaan itu terdengar ke telinga semuanya yang di kelas.

"Eh tunggu. Perasaan kau keluar dari gang sempit, itu bayi udah kau gendong."

_Oh tidak.._

"Jangan-jangan kau curi bayi itu ya?"tebak Morikawa asalan.

_Tentu saja tidak! Perbuatan macam apa itu?!_

"Aichi? Kamu pucat lho?" ujar Izaki mendekat.

_Tolong.. Jangan lanjut.._

"Berarti aku ada benarnya dong?!"

_Nggak! Tolong udah!_

"Woy, kau dengar aku gak?!"

Izaki sedikit panik melihat Aichi mulai pucat sekali. "Morikawa, kayaknya kamu berlebihan-"

"Hooii! Anak mami! Kau budeq atau gimana sekarang?!"

Tinju kuat dengan mulusnya meluncur ke hidung Morikawa, sukses membuatnya jatuh. Izaki dan seisi kelas sama sekali tak percaya penglihatan mata mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Aichi yang terkenal lembut dan sopan itu meninju preman ugal-ugalan sepertinya.

"MORIKAWA TAK USAH CAMPURI URUSANKU!" bentak Aichi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia langsung sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan langsung menghampiri Morikawa.

"M-Morikawa! Astaga! Maafkan aku!" Aichi mengecek lawan tinjunya yang sudah pingsan dengan mimisan.

"S-Sudah Aichi. Aku bawa dia ke UKS dulu." Sahut Izaki yang langsung membawa Morikawa dengan bantuan murid lainnya.

Meskipun mereka sudah keluar ruangan, yang tinggal masih saja memperhatikan Aichi di dalam. Tubuh Aichi membeku disana, tapi untunglah langsung selamat ketika seseorang menarik dirinya keluar dengan cepat.

Aichi masih terguncang dan hanya menatap kebawah ketika dirinya masih ditarik hingga ke atap sekolah. Disana dia langsung didudukkan.

"Aichi? Aichi? Hey, sadar!"

Aichi mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengatur jumlah cahaya yang sampai ke matanya sebelum mendapatkan pandangan sempurna siapa yang dari tadi menariknya.

"Kamu.. Taishi-senpai?" gumam Aichi. _'Tadi dia yah yang narik aku?'_

Miwa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Nggak cuman aku yang sendiri lho." Miwa menunjuk ke belakang Aichi.

Aichi juga masih merasa ada yang memegang kedua pundaknya. Dilihatnya samar-samar surai coklat. Tapi karena kali ini pengecualian, Aichi bahkan tidak merasakan apapun di _kokoro_nya.

"Toshiki-senpai..?" gumamnya lagi.

Kai tak menjawab apapun dan cuman menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi kau bertengkar ya?" tanyanya.

Aichi langsung tampak sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Hanya saja dia masih ingin menjaga reputasinya meski tak terlalu berpengaruh ke arah manapun. Apalagi begitu dituduh mencuri bayi, bisa-bisa pihak sekolah yang malah turun tangan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." Lirihnya.

Miwa menatap Aichi dengan senyuman kasihan. "Yo, Kai. Kita bolos lagi hari ini?" tawar Miwa.

"Boleh aja. Aku ambil barang kita dulu." Kai langsung turun dan berbuat sesuai perkataannya tadi.

Aichi cengo di tempat. "B-B-Bolos?! J-Jangan senpai! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi guru! Nggak! Bahkan lebih buruk! Nanti aku malah kena diskors! Lalu malah dikeluarkan dari sekolah pula! Aargh! Bagaimana nanti kata ibu dan Emi?!"

Kini giliran Miwa yang cengok. _'Waduh, alim banget dia. Sabar ya nak. kami nista-in kali ini aja kok. Tapi nanti kesalahannya Kai aja yang nanggung.'_ Batin Miwa ngaco.

"Tenang Aichi! Kamu gak bakal marah, diskors, dipecat, juga ibu dan emi milikmu takkan berkata apapun sama kamu nanti." Ucap Miwa sweatdrop sambil menenangkan pemuda alias pemudi itu.

"T-Tapi tadi Taishi-senpai bilang BOLOS kan?"

"I-Iya, cuman bukan bolos yang seperti kamu pikirkan tau.."

Belum sempat Aichi kembali buka mulut, Kai sudah kembali dengan 3 tas dan 3 lembar kertas.

"Ini tasmu, Miwa. Ini milikmu juga, Aichi."

"M-Makasih, Toshiki-senpai."

Aichi menerima tasnya serta selembar kertas dari Kai.

SURAT IZIN KELUAR SEKOLAH

Nama : Sendou Aichi

Kelas : IX-B

Tanggal : 16 Oktober 2014

Alasan: Latihan mengikuti turnamen daerah Vanguard

'_Ternyata BOLOS seperti ini yah?'_ batin Aichi sweatdrop.

"Nah tunggu apalagi? Kita pergi nih?" tanya Miwa.

"Iya, ayo." Kai baru saja mau menyusul Miwa ketika melihat Aichi masih ragu-ragu. "Ayo, Aichi. Minta surat palsu nggak mudah juga lho."

Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Aichi dan membawanya pergi. Aichi langsung merona tapi membiarkan dirinya digenggam Kai sementara para siswi-siswi sudah sebel tingkat dewa.

'_Genggaman Kai-senpai hangat. Sama kayak genggaman tadi. Berarti yang tadi bukan Miwa-senpai dong?'_ batin Aichi.

Ketika akhirnya keluar sekolah, seragam Kai dan Miwa yang tadinya masih rapi langsung diacak-acak seperti anak sekolahan bandel. Sukses buat Aichi merasa terjebak ditengah-tengah. Mana mau dia ikutan mengacak bajunya.

"Aichi anak alim niee~" goda Miwa.

Kai hanya mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang digoda hanya blush dan melihat ke arah lain. Begitu dia melihat ke arah kanannya, ada jalan raya. Dan ditengah-tengah ada seorang bayi duduk.

'_Hah? Bayi siapa tuh? Mana mamanya? Gak bertanggung jawab!'_batin Aichi, entah kenapa agak kesal.

Tapi harus dia cukup mengakui kalau bayi itu imut. Rambut coklat dan mata biru. Pipi tembem dan tangan kaki yang mungil.

'_Tunggu! Kok rasanya deja vu?!'_

Aichi terhenti dan fokus melihat bayi mungil itu. Ada locket tergantung di lehernya. Tambah lagi, Aichi ingat betul kalau itu pakaian Emi sewaktu bayi yang dipakai bayi mungil itu. Belum lagi selesai masalah, ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Miwa dan Kai sedang menghampiri kios es krim.

"Aichi, kamu mau es kri- lho mana dia?" Miwa celingak celinguk.

Tetapi yang dipandang Kai langsung membuatnya horror. "AICHII! AWAAS!" jerit Kai.

Aichi nyaris tak mendengar jeritan Kai dan langsung saja berlari ke bayi itu. Puji syukur ditujukan bagi yang berkuasa diatas sana, Aichi sudah mendekap bayi itu selamat dan tepat waktu di sisi jalan lain. Kai tanpa pikir panjang langsung tancap lari kesana, begitu juga dengan Miwa.

"Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan Aichi?!" tanya Kai sambil membantu Aichi.

Aichi duduk dan memperlihatkan bayi imut itu kepada kedua senpainya. Kalau saja mereka ini tidak dengan junior mereka, bisa saja mereka OOC dan mencubiti pipi tembem bayi itu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yukkiro bisa disini. Kukira dia dirumah bersama Emi." Ucap Aichi sambil memastikan Yukkiro tidak lecet dimanapun.

"Hee? Jadi Emi itu istrimu ya, Aichi?"

Aichi langsung kelabakan, Kai cengok di tempat. Nggak, lebih tepatnya dia shock di tempat.

"E-Emi itu adikku, Taishi-senpai! Jangan salah sangka dahulu!" jerit Aichi disertai wajahnya yang mekar. "Saya permisi dulu boleh? Saya ingin mengantar Yukkiro dulu."

"Tunggu Aichi." Kai langsung memegang bahu Aichi. Seketika ada efek mawar dan sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka. "Aku ingin ikut dan ketemu ibu."

Rona di wajah Aichi makin menjadi-jadi, apalagi kini dia bertatapan mata dengan Kai, sambil menggendong bayi, belum lagi efek mawar dan sakura itu.

"T-Tunggu! Aku mengerti kenapa Toshiki-senpai memanggilnya 'Ibu' karena memang itu panggilannya di sekitar area tetangga kami. Tapi kelopak bunga dan anginnya dari mana?"

Keduanya (ditambah Yukkiro, jadi 3) menatap Miwa yang asik menuangkan seember kelopak-kelopak bunga tadi ke atas kipas elektrik raksasa.

'_Darimana dapat kipas segede itu?!'_ Kai dan Aichi jawdrop.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel rumah Sendou berbunyi yang kemudian pintunya dibuka oleh Shizuka, tak lain dari ibunya Aichi.

"Aichi! Astaga, kau menemukan Yukkiro! Tadi Emi lagi berbelanja dan Ibu sedang mengurus pakaian! Kukira Yukkiro tidur!" seru Shizuka lega sambil memeluk Yukkiro.

"Tadi Yukkiro di tengah jalan, hampir ketabrak mobil ma." Sahut Aichi, tak tertebak nada seperti apa.

"What?! Demi banci kesambet petir, beneran ini?"

Dan langsunglah terjungkal Aichi, Kai dan Miwa.

-Skip Again-

"Omong-omong Aichi, kenapa kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Shizuka sambil menidurkan Yukkiro yang sudah mengantuk.

"Tunggu! Aichi, kamu gak bolos kan?!" tanya Emi.

'_Uh oh.. aku tersudut!'_ batin Aichi panik. Untungnya..

"Tidak kok. Kebetulan Aichi dan kami akan mengikuti turnamen vanguard, nyonya. Jadi kami diperbolehkan guru untuk pulang lebih awal agar latihan nanti." Sahut Miwa.

"Mohon bantuannya, nyonya." Sambung Kai.

Shizuka dan Emi langsung ber-ooh ria dan mengangguk.

"Akhirnya deck yang kamu cintai itu bisa berguna juga, Aichi." Celetuk Emi.

Aichi menepuk jidatnya. _'Ketahuan deh.'_

Tapi Kai langsung smirk penuh arti ke arahnya sedangkan Miwa cengo lagi. "E-Errmm, ayo Aichi. Ambil deckmu lalu kita pergi."

Aichi langsung mengangguk cepat dan tancap ke kamarnya lalu kembali dengan sebuah deck di tangan kanannya. "Aku kembali nanti ya bu. Sampai nanti, Emi."

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang anak-anak!" sahut Shizuka.

"Jangan ceroboh Aichi!" sahut Emi.

Meski ketiganya sudah diluar rumah, Aichi masih mendengar jelas sahutan adiknya itu.

"Memangnya aku anak-anak, Emi?" bisik Aichi malu, sementara Kai dan Miwa terkekeh pelan.

"Aichi, kau tahu cara main vanguard?" tanya Kai.

Oh Tuhan, malunya Aichi. "T-Tidak, Toshiki-senpai."

"Jadi kenapa punya deck duluan?"

"K-Karena kepingin saja."

Kai terkekeh lagi mendengar alasan itu. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Ayo kami ajari kamu."

Semangat Aichi langsung saja naik. Ditambah lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang. _'Aku akan bersama senpai idolaku untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.'_ Batinnya antusias.

Sementara Miwa asik mengawasi mereka berdua yang berbincang dari belakang. _'Kai sudah move on nih.'_ Batinnya senang

.

.

TBC

Author: Auch.. masih jelek.

Miwa: Oya, kapan direveal bagian 'MOVE ON' ini?

Author: Nanti bakalan ada kok. Cuman pakai OC deh. Tapi gak banyak-banyak kok! Ketrin janji.

Miwa: jangan percaya Minna! Ketrin tukang Jambu!

Author: Ha? Aku jualan jambu?

Miwa: Jambu alias Janji Busuk kali!#dilemparTeflon

Author: Enak aja!


	4. First Playing Vanguard

A Baby Magic!

Moshi-moshi minna~

Natal sudah datang dan uda dekat tahun baru?

Punya permohonan? Tapi pertama baca fic Ketrin dulu ya~ #Ditendang

.

.

Trio bolos itu berjalan dengan santai sampai akhirnya berada di depan toko yang memiliki nama '_Card Capital'_. Sedikit asing di mata dan benak Aichi.

"Kita kesini buat apa, senpai?" tanya Aichi.

"Ya buat melatih deck milikmu, Aichi. Buat apa repot punya deck vanguard kalau ujungnya gak dimainin?" celetuk Miwa sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toko kemudian disambut oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan otomatis.

Pemuda bersurai biru manis itu masih berdiri di depan toko, merasa ragu dan sedikit tak pede seperti biasanya. Tapi pikiran itu teralihkan begitu Kai menggenggam tangan mungilnya tanpa izin dan menariknya bersamanya masuk.

Isi toko itu tidak mewah dan sebagainya, tapi lumayan nyaman dan sepertinya penjaganya orang yang cukup baik.

"Ohaoyou! Kalian cepat sekali!"

Aichi malang refleks berteriak dan memeluk Kai –tak sengaja tentunya- begitu adanya teriakan tepat dibelakang telinganya.

"Shin-san kamu keterlaluan." Miwa sweatdrop, diikuti cengiran lawan bicaranya.

"Hey, aku tak tahu dia mudah kaget. Maafkan aku ya- err.. kamu baru ya?" tanya Shin.

Aichi perlahan melepas pelukannya dari Kai dan mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya seperti seharusnya dari seorang yang patuh tata krama dan sopan santun.

"Panggil saja aku, Shin. Nah, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua menarik Aichi untuk bolos bersama kalian."

**Tepat sasaran, Shin.**

"Ampun aku, ini sudah ke-20 kalinya dalam setengah tahun ini kalian bolos. Nilai kalian nanti gimana? Seharusnya fokus ke pelajaran sedikit dong." tegur Shin.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, peringkat pertamaku tak akan jatuh ke murid lain." Sahut Kai kalem, melirik Miwa.

"Y-Yah, sebenarnya belakangan ini nilaiku agak anjlok. Terakhir kali aku kena ranking 29 dari 35 orang." Kata Miwa dengan nada bercanda.

Ketiganya menatap Aichi yang hanya berdiri bengong didepan mereka.

"A-Ah, aku? Err.. kalau aku beruntung, peringkat 3 ku mungkin bisa kutahankan." Sahutnya malu.

Lumayan.. ah, malah sangat cocok bagi seorang Aichi. Apalagi untuk seorang Kai.

"Omong-omong, sudah punya deck, Aichi?" tanya Shin.

Aichi segera menyodorkan tumpukan kartu yang sudah disusunnya untuk beberapa waktu yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Shin dengan cekatan memeriksa kartu-kartu terawat itu.

"Royal Paladin, keren! Bahkan kau punya kartu langka ini." Shin menunjukkan kartu yang bernamakan 'Blaster Blade', dengan tampilan seorang ksatria memegang pedang besar.

"I-Itu hadiah dari seseorang.." sahutnya malu-malu lagi.

Sementara Miwa dan Kai menatap kartu itu, sampai pria bersurai pirang itu duluan sadar.

"Kai.. Jangan-jangan dia.."

"Yah, siapa tahu?" Kai hanya menaikkan pundaknya dengan kalem. "Kemarilah Aichi, kita belajar Vanguard."

Aichi yang tadinya fokus ke Shin kini buyar ke Kai langsung mengambil lagi decknya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dengan ada meja didepan mereka, dilengkapi _Play Mat_.

Kai memberinya buku panduan dan selama bermain juga menjelaskan tiap peraturan-peraturan yang ada. Miwa dan Shin hanya tersenyum mengamati dari jauh. Seiring jam mulai berlalu, akhirnya jam pulang anak sekolahan sudah tiba.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah siswi SMA memakai rok panjang yang sedikit tidak biasa, bersurai perak dan perawakannya manis juga.

"Miwa? Bagaimana bisa sampai duluan?" tanyanya heran.

"Biasalah, Misaki."

"Oh.."

Misaki melepas blazernya dan memakai apron seragam toko itu, mengambil novelnya yang baru ditandai seperempat halaman, duduk di kasir dan kembali membaca. Sangatlah MISAKI.

Tapi sebelum matanya berdalih melihat kelanjutan fiksi ilmiah itu, dia melihat Kai dengan Aichi asik bermain. Entah Misaki yang pusing atau sebagaimana, tapi Misaki melihat Kai tersenyum tipis terkadang-kadang. Bukan senyuman angkuh yang selalu dilemparnya. Kali ini terkesan tulus dan hangat.

"Apa cowok manis itu penyihir?" celetuk Misaki.

Gelak tawa Miwa terdengar jelas. "Biasa saja lah. Bagus landak kesayangan kita sudah move-on."

Seketika kartu Dragon Knight, Nehalem meluncur dan menancap di dinding bagaikan shuriken. Pelakunya sudah pasti dari landak kesayangan itu.

"Siapa nama temannya?"

"Sendou Aichi."

Misaki menatap sebentar Aichi lalu kembali menyetir bola matanya menuju halaman-halaman yang tertunda. Tapi sebelum itu, Misaki hanya berkomentar, "Manis ya."

Tak lama kemudian, toko yang tadinya sepi langsung dibanjiri mulai dari anak-anak sampai remaja SMU, maupun laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Meski yang lebih banyak itu cowok, tapi tidak ada yang terganggu disini.

Kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

"HAH?! AKU MIMPI YA?! SI LANDAK BRENGSEK ITU **MAU MENGAJARI** SESEORANG?!" teriak bocah berambut jabrik ke atas. tak percaya perkataan Miwa.

"Jangan berteriak disini, bocah." Sahut Misaki dengan aura kuntilanak.

"Lagian, elo mimpi kok bisa masukin gue coba? Emang segitu 'nggak banget' kalo Kai ngajarin orang?" tanya Miwa.

"Bukan gitu! Cuman melihat si brengsek itu bisa baik juga. Yah rasanya gimana gitu? Yang kita harapkan dari muka kambing (?) itu kan cuman senyum angkuhnya terus."

Kali ini kartu Blaster Blade melesat dan menancap di dinding, dan percayalah pelakunya bukan yang berambut biru manis itu.

"T-Toshiki-senpai.. Itu kartuku.." Aichi jawdrop.

Padahal baru saja mau dipanggilnya kartu itu ke lingkaran Vanguard. Tapi daripada membuat Kai, repot, dia langsung meletakkan kartu di tangannya, bangkit dan mencoba mencabut kembali kartunya serta Kartu Kai tadi. (Hebatnya lagi, nancapnya itu masya oloh dalamnya. )

"Taishi-senpai, ini kouhai mu?" tanya Aichi, menatap bocah tadi sopan.

"Dia salah satu pemain handal disini. Kenalan gih, Kamui!" Miwa mendorong pelan Kamui ke arah Aichi.

"Senang berkenalan." Sahut Aichi membungkukkan badan. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik, Kamui."

"Che.. Terserahlah." Balas Kamui jutek. "Melihat si brengsek itu mau mengajari orang, sepertinya kau boleh juga jadi lawanku."

"E-Eh?"

Kamui maju selangkah dan menatap tepat ke mata Aichi penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Kutantang kau, anak baru."

Seketika aura suram langsung mengalir dari sudut ruangan.

"Apa maksudnya 'Tantang' itu, nak?" tanya Kai galak.

"Hoi, suka aku juga dong! Kau marah pacarmu kuajak bermain?!"

Oke, entah kenapa kedengarannya sedikit tabu. Apalagi di bagian 'bermain', nee?

Aichi dan Miwa hanya sweatdrop menyaksikan kedua pemain hebat itu bertukar listrik dan aura gelap melalui mata tajam mereka.

'_Seperti rebutan pacar aja.' _Batin Miwa sambil melirik Aichi.

Aura listrik dan aura gelap tadi tampaknya sudah mereda, ketika Kai mendekat ke Aichi dan memegang kedua bahunya, entah kenapa dengan lembut.

"Mainkan Vanguardmu dengan dia."

Rasanya Kai sudah terkena konslet ringan di otaknya, atau itu memang sudah kebiasaannya.

"A-Aku?! Toshiki-senpai! Aku baru saja belajar hari ini!" protes Aichi.

"Kau sudah cukup tahu. Lawan dia dan jangan kecewakan aku." Ucap Kai dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

Sementara itu Kamui menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Kai agak heran, tapi langsung dienyahkannya begitu Aichi mengiyakan tantangan dadakan itu. Keduanya memilih meja dan mulai men-_shuffle _deck pegangan mereka.

"Jangan nangis kalau kalah ya, manis." Celetuk Kamui.

Seketika aura kematian menguar dari Kai. Tapi begitu Kamui melirik Aichi, bocah itu sedikit heran kenapa pemuda didepannya ini malah merona. Padahal panggilan kecil tadi tak berarti hanya apa-apa dan hanya disebabkan karena lawannya memang berwajah manis.

'_Njir.. Jangan-jangan dia kelainan?´_Batin Kamui ngaco.

Tak lama kemudian , permainan populer ini mulai. Satu persatu langkah dijalankan, dengan beberapa kali menarik dan membuang kartu, dan sebagainya. Baru saja Kamui disudutkan, tapi nyatanya rencananya yang disimpan tadinya kini naik ke permukaan. Instant Winning bagi Kamui.

Aichi hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memberi selamat ke Kamui dan langsung membereskan kartu-kartunya. Kamui merasa ada yang ganjal dari permainan tadi.

"Hoi, anak baru. Kemana semua grade 3 mu?" tanya Kamui.

"Hah? Grade 3?"

"Iya. Hanya grade itu yang tidak kulihat dari permainanmu tadi."

"Emang ada grade 3?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat satu tokoh terjungkal kebelakang. Pemain macam apa yang gak tahu hal sesimpel itu.

"W-Woi, landak. Kau ngajarin apa aja ke anak ini?!" bentak Kamui dengan suara serak.

Sementara Kai hanya membereskan sedikit rambutnya sehabis menghantam lantai tadi.

"Grade 3.. Grade tertinggi ya?" pertanyaan polos Aichi lagi-lagi membuat Kamui kejungkal.

"Asli aku nyerah.." geram Kamui sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya gemas. "Dengar ya! Grade 3 itu memang Grade tertinggi. Kekuatannya jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari grade 0-2 dan umumnya itu kekuatannya 10000. Sama kayak Grade 2, Grade 3 tak bisa dijadikan pertahanan dan begitu kita mengambil Grade 3, kita melaksanakan Twin Drive alias Drive Check 2 kali."

Aichi mendengarkan semua kalimat lalu berpikir sebentar. "Kalau Grade 3 memang nyata... kok aku gak pernah dapat yah?"

Kamui rasanya pengen nyekik anak yang satu ini. Baru saja dia menjelaskan Grade 3 itu gimana, datang lagi dia masih mempertanyakan apakah Grade itu memang nyata. Maklumlah Aichi memang polos.

"Y-Yah, Grade 3 sedikit rumit nyarinya. Tapi pasti dapat kok." Ucap Kamui. "Tapi kalau kau mau cepat dapat, silahkan beli kartu single nya cuman siapkan duit. Kalau mau cara yang lebih jantan (?), cari terus di Booster Pack."

Aichi mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai, dengan hampir setengah dari sel tubuhnya ingin menolak ke arahnya.

"M-Maaf, senpai.. Aku mungkin kurang pantas jadi pemain Vanguard yah?" Aichi menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup melihat raut Kai.

Tanpa diduga sedikitpun, Kai menepuk pelan surai biru itu.

"Nggak, lagian ini salahku juga sih. Aku juga barusan nyadar kalau kamu tak punya Grade 3."

Satu toko kembali menghantam lantai beton yang dinding.

Senyuman Aichi mengembang lega, tapi kalau saja Kai punya pendengaran super, dia bisa mendengar detakan jantung Aichi mulai menjadi-jadi tak seperti sebelumnya. Apakah itu karena sentuhan tangannya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Well.. I dunno mau bilang apa lagi.. so..

RnR minna? ^^


	5. Meet the new girl

**A Baby Magic**

**Ujian tengah semester selesai..**

**Author sujud sujud deh, terpaksa siap hadapi ujian semester #plakk**

.

.

.

Morikawa dan seisi kelas melotot dengan sempurna ke satu arah. Wajar saja, karena yang dulunya Aichi si penguar aura suram dan penyendiri kini sudah diganti aura bunga-berbunga. Ada harum parfum entah merek apa yang mampu membuat Mike dari fandom sebelah bersin-bersin nonstop.

Izawa berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Aichi dari tadi senyam-senyum meski gak jelas ditujukan kemana. Saking ketakutannya semua penghuni kelasnya, semuanya langsung ngungsi ke pojokan sampai guru datang. Itupun masih jaga jarak.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk, Toshiki-san."

Okay, saat ini readers mungkin mengira kalau sosok pria tampan yang bakal masuk.

.

.

Masalahnya mari kita ingat kalau Toshiki yang kita tahu itu merupakan Senpai Aichi.

Kali ini kasusnya baru.

Gadis seumuran seluruh murid kelas itu masuk. Seragamnya masih berbeda dari mereka semua, rambut panjangnya tergerai agak berantakan, mata merahnya menatap semuanya dengan sayu tapi tajam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku Toshiki Kenai. Mohon bantuannya."

Lagi-lagi satu kelas merinding dan mengungsi ke pojok kelas. Suara lembutnya entah kenapa menusuk dan terasa dingin dan juga daripada 'Toshiki Kenai', namanya lebih cocok kuntilanak aja karena tatapan mata sayunya benar-benar menusuk juga.

Tapi sedangkan Aichi?

Anak malang itu bahkan tak sadar kalau dia masih tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sesekali seperti anak autis. (?)

Satu kelas ketakutan bukan main dibuat mereka berdua.

"Toshiki-san silahkan duduk disamping Sendou-san, dan kalian semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" gurunya saja sweatdrop lihat murid-muridnya pelukan di pojok. #ehem

Sementara guru menerangkan, Aichi masih saja daydreaming. Bukunya sudah dikeluarkan dan ditaruh di meja kayu itu, tapi pikirannya melayang kesana-sini tak jelas. Seperti itulah, sebelum si murid baru menepuk pundaknya.

"Anu, apa boleh kita berbagi buku teks? Aku masih belum mendapatkan bukuku."

"T-Tentu boleh!" Aichi kelabakan sendiri dibuat suara lembut itu.

Beberapa menit kembali berlalu dengan normal, tapi Aichi berhenti menebar aura cerianya karena baru nyadar ada anak baru. Mungkin terlalu asik daydreaming itu ada sisi negatifnya juga.

"A-Anoo.. Aku Sendou Aichi. S-Senang kenalan.."

Si murid baru menatap Aichi dengan tatapan tertentu lalu mulai ngikik sendiri, tapi yang pasti satu kelas makin merinding dengar ketawa itu. Aichi aja nyaris lompat keluar jendela.

"Astaga Aichi. Kau tak bisa berubah sejak dulu ya? Padahal sudah berapa tahun ini?"

"E-Eh?"

Murid baru itu menghela nafasnya. "Ini aku, Kenai. Jangan berani-beraninya kau bilang tidak ingat aku."

.

Aichi begong

.

Masih bengong..

.

Belum ganti ekspresi..

.

Muka masih bengong polos..

.

.

Yang ada, readers pada bosan semua toh.

.

"TUNGGU! SEJAK KAPAN KAU PINDAH KESINI?!"

Sang guru melemparkan kapur tulisnya. "Sendou-san, murid barunya boleh ditaksir cuman jangan sekarang."

Aichi langsung headslam.

'_Bu.. Aku maklum saja kau tak sadar aku ini cewek.'_ Batin Aichi.

"Aichi.. ini karena aku yang lupa atau dulu aku salah sangka. Perasaan kamu ini cewek deh." Gumam Kenai.

Aichi secepatnya membekap mulut Kenai. "Nanti aku jelesin deh, tapi jangan bilang-bilang tentang itu dulu."

-skip time, jam istirahat-

"Jadi gimana Amerika? Apakah Miami benar-benar seperti yang di film?" tanya Aichi antusias.

"Mau dari mana yah bilangnya. Sebenarnya sih gak jauh beda dari Tokyo, cuman orang-orangnya jelas lebih beda. Mereka banyakan pirang, badan gede semua, lalu bahasa juga beda kan?" jelas Kenai.

"Dan sekarang.. kau mau jelaskan padaku.. kenapa kau jadi cowok? Jangan bilang kau udah belok dan naksir cewek jadinya kau bernasib ginian."

Aichi terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya alasannya itu punya cerita tersendiri.

"Yah, aku melakukannya demi kejadian itu."

Kenai melotot terkejut melihat Aichi. Keduanya masih dalam posisi duduk berhadapan, hanya berduaan di kelas. Mungkin dia lupa kalau temannya ini mau melakukan hal konyol demi orang lain.

Dengan mulus, kepalan tangan kanan Kenai mengetok sempurna kepala Aichi. Tentunya sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bego. Kau tak usah khawatirkan aku. Lagian kalau naksir cowok lain gimana? kan kasian cowok itu disangka-sangka magnet uke manis macam elu." Celetuk Kenai.

"U-Uke...?" Aichi sweatdrop massal.

"Hahaha, selama di Miami, teman-temanku juga ada yang belok lho."

'_Kenai.. apa aja pergaulanmu woy..'_ batin Aichi miris.

"Intinya, kau bisa menyudahi ini. Aku tak ingat pernah memintamu. Jadi sebelum kuminta, kau tak perlu melakukannya." Ujar Kenai. "Lagian aku ini kan gladiator. Aku kuat hadapi fisik apalagi mental dong!"

'_Ngga.. Lebih mirip Kuntilanak karena kau gak berubah sama sekali.'_ Batin Aichi.

Tepat sekali, bel masuk dibunyikan. Dan itu artinya kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Selagi gurunya menerangkan, Aichi meraih diary nya dan kembali menulis laporan harian seperti biasa.

_Kemarin aku tak menulis disini karena diajak bolos_

_Dan itu pertama kalinya aku bolos_

_Aku tak keberatan karena semalam aku belajar banyak hal dan berkenalan dengan orang baru_

_Belum juga kusebutkan kalau hari ini teman lamaku kembali ke Tokyo_

_Tuhan baik sekali_

_Akhirnya hari-hariku mungkin bisa bertambah lebih baik dari biasanya_

_Tak perlu lagi aku menunduk terus kan?_

Aichi benar-benar puas dengan tulisannya. Rasanya seperti dibawa melayang ke atas dunia.

* * *

Tetapi ketika pulang sekolah, Aichi terlalu lama membereskan barang-barangnya sehingga Kenai pergi turun duluan. Aichi memacu kakinya agar berlari sedikit supaya bisa menyusul temannya. Tapi segala penyesalan dan kekecewaan melandanya.

Dia melihat Kai dan Kenai saling pegangan tangan, bercanda ria dan tertawa di gerbang sekolah. Bahkan sebelumnya Kai belum ada tersenyum segitu lebar kepada Aichi.

"Hei, dari tadi Aichi kok gak turun-turun?"

"Mungkin aku juga salah ninggalin dia di kelas. Tapi kuharap dia cepat turun."

"Iya, aku tak sabar untuk memberitahunya tentang kita."

"Menurutmu dia bakalan tersinggung?"

"Dia itu masih baru samaku. Tak mungkin dia keberatan begitu saja."

Entah kenapa melihat adegan ini, Aichi terpukul setengah mati. Akhirnya dia kembali memacu kakinya agar memutar dan keluar sekolah dari gerbang belakang saja.

Selama berlari, yang dipikirkannya adalah betapa jahatnya Kenai. Baru hari pertama masuk dia sudah jadian dengan Toshiki Kai. Kai pun juga jahat. Apa dia saking kerennya dia hingga tak sadar kalau Aichi itu menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu. Tapi mengingat kembali dimana Kai menghampirinya dan mengajarinya bermain Vanguard, mungkin Kai sedang mempermainkan Aichi.

Tanpa Aichi sadari, ada sesuatu didepannya dan akhirnya membuatnya tersandung dan terpelanting di atas semen jalanan. Beruntung tak ada orang sehingga dia tak perlu menambah rasa malunya. Tapi yang mengalihkan pikirannya itu adalah suara bayi menangis kencang.

Aichi melihat ke belakang dan ada bayi yang tiduran di jalan. Untuk bagian shockingnya, kenapa bayi itu memakai baju Emi waktu masih kecil?

"Yu-Yukkiro?!"

Aichi cepat-cepat menggendong bayi asuh keluarganya dan menimangnya dengan lembut. Tangis si bayi akhirnya reda juga dan Aichi entah kenapa berpikir jangan-jangan tadi dia tersandung Yukkiro sendiri. Aichi juga ingat kalau dia menyandung sesuatu itu ketika berlari sehingga otomatis, sama saja menendang kan?

"Astaga, maafkan aku! Ayo kita kembali saja."

Selama di jalan, Yukkiro bisa kembali terlelap seakan tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Tapi sudah dua kali Yukkiro nongol di jalanan. Sebenarnya bayi ini kenapa? Malah bayi ini siapa?

Sesampai di rumah, Aichi hanya langsung menyerahkan Yukkiro ke ibunya dengan penjelasan sesingkat mungkin dan langsung berjalan ke arah tangga. Saat ini dia hanya mau menghabiskan satu hari ini dengan menangis saja.

"Aichi, kau tak apa? Matamu sembab kenapa?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Tidak bu.. Aku ngantuk. Nanti saja bicaranya." Jawabnya lemas sambil kembali menaiki tangga.

Ibunya hanya menatap punggung "putrinya" dengan heran. "Apa dia nangis? Karena Yukkiro balik ke jalanan lagi ya?"

* * *

Di kamar Aichi, hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu kalau semua emosinya meluap dan dikeluarkan dalam bentuk isakan, air mata deras dan sepatah atau dua patah kata yang tak jelas.

Marah, kecewa, sedih, bingung, semua bercampur aduk begitu sempurna.

_Kai-senpai yang kukagumi dekat bersamaku dan memberiku harapan belakangan ini._

_Kenai akhirnya pulang dari luar dan kami bisa kembali menjalin persahabatan._

_Tapi dalam satu hari, keduanya mengkhianatiku._

_Kejam.._

_Kalian kejam!_

Aichi tetap dalam posisinya, dengan terduduk di lantai dan kedua tangan terlipat dan menopang dahi dan kepalanya di atas ranjang. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan melayang, sampai ibunya berteriak dari bawah.

"Aichi! Aichi! Kai ada disini! Kenai juga disini!"

Aichi terbelalak sesaat lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekitar hampir jam 4. Mungkin dia tidak sadar sudah tertidur 2 jam.

Tapi Kai dan Kenai sedang dibawah. Matanya bengkak bukan main. Suaranya serak dan tenggorokannya sakit. Dia sangat tak ingin kembali memicu hal yang menyakitkan.

"Aichi? Kau tak kebawah menemui temanmu?" tanya Emi. "Kau tak menyahut jadi kukira ada apa-apa."

Emi sedikit tak nyaman dengan kamar Aichi yang gelap, sehingga tangannya mengarah ke saklar di samping pintunya. Disitulah dia langsung melihat tampang Aichi yang benar-benar babak belur.

"K-Kau kenapa, Aichi?!" tanya Emi.

"Panjang ceritanya. Bisa kau suruh Kai-senpai dan Kenai pulang saja? aku mau tidur."

Emi langsung berkacak pinggang. "Sebenarnya masalahnya apa Aichi. Persingkat saja dan ceritakan padaku."

Sesuai permintaan Emi, Aichi perlahan menceritakan singkat ceritanya. Emi yang meski masih kecil bisa mengerti semua yang dikatakan Aichi.

"Tapi Kai-san sepertinya sangat antusias. Daritadi dia tersenyum."

Aichi merasa makin terpuruk. Ya iyalah Kai langsung senyum. Ada pacar barunya dibawah, itulah yang dipikirkan Aichi.

Emi menghela nafasnya lalu turun ke bawah tanpa menutup pintu kamar Aichi.

Aichi terdiam sebentar lalu bangkit dan menutup pintu serta kembali memadamkan lampu. setelah menangis seperti tadi, dia kini hanya sanggup merebahkan diri tak berdaya.

Tapi tiba—tiba ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu Aichi lalu terbuka duluan tanpa izinnya. Lampunya juga langsung dihidupkan. Emi kembali dan kali ini memasang wajah serius.

"Bangkit Aichi! Aku akan mendandanimu!" seru Emi sambil menarik Aichi dari kasurnya.

"H-Hah?! B-Buat apa?!" tanya Aichi panik.

"Aku bilang kalau kau baru bangun tidur dan akan menyusul ke Card Capital. Dengan tampang seperti itu, sepertinya aku terpaksa harus mendandanimu." Jelas Emi sambil mengambil terusan dari lemari Aichi.

"W-W-WAA! E-Emi! Mereka mengira aku ini cowok!"

"Dan kalau begitu, ini crossdress karya Sendou Emi!" seru Emi dengan bangga dan sudah berpose dengan hairdryer dan sisir.

"E-EMII!"

Sementara ibu mereka hanya cengar-cengir mendengar mereka dari bawah sambil menggendong Yukkiro.

* * *

Pintu card capital terbuka dengan adanya 2 orang berjalan masuk.

"Selamat datang! E-Eh? A-Aichi..?!"

Beberapa orang dalam card capital yang mengenali nama itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Seketika semuanya dalam pose syok. Kecuali Kenai yang nahan ngakak.

Aichi datang setelah wajahnya yang kucel ditutupi riasan yang sesuai, ditambah pakaian yang tidak biasanya dia pakai. Apalagi Aichi yang tak mengenakan chest bindernya bisa dibilang.. menggoda?

Intinya bahkan Kai dibuat cengo di tempat dengan kartu-kartunya masih di tangan kanannya. Lawannya bisa saja mengintip kartu yang ditangannya tapi sayangnya dia juga dalam pose kagum dengan tampang Aichi saat ini.

"A-Aichi!? Bukannya.. kau cowok ya?" tanya Misaki super heran.

"I-Ini crossdress! Ini karya Emi! Aku hanya membantunya saja!" jerit Aichi panik.

"Jadi dada itu?" tanya Misaki lagi.

"I-I-INI DADA PALSU!" Aichi makin panik bukan main.

Tapi untungnya Misaki percaya saja. "Dada tambalan yang besar." Gumamnya lalu kembali fokus ke bukunya.

Aichi sudah mau pingsan dibuatnya. Emi melihat Kai dan Kenai di sudut ruangan, masih bengong melihat Aichi. Tanpa panjang pikir, Emi langsung menarik Aichi ke arah mereka.

"Wah, Aichi. Lebih cocok kalau kau begini saja tiap hari." Goda Kenai.

Aichi ingin sekali berteriak dengan malunya. Tapi perasaan itu hilang karena Kenai yang mengajaknya bicara. Sakit hatinya malah terasa akan kambuh lagi. Emi langsung menyikut pelan lengan Aichi agar wajahnya jangan sampai murung lagi.

"AICHII! KURASA AKU HARUS MEMANGGILMU AI-CHAN!" jerit Miwa kegirangan sambil memeluk-meluk Miwa.

Nah ini kalau Miwa yang mengajak bercanda, tak ada rasa sakit hati pada Aichi.

"M-Miwa-senpai! J-Jangan memelukku seperti ini!" Aichi makin malu apalagi tangan Miwa mulai entah kemana-mana.

"Tapi bukannya kau bilang ini dada palsu?"

"YA KAN MALU!"

Miwa terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambut Aichi. "Woy, Kai! Ayo katakan pendapatmu! Jangan nempel sama Kenai melulu!"

Mungkin Miwa harus bisa menjaga mulutnya sedikit karena Aichi nyaris nangis lagi dibuatnya. Kali ini sikutan Emi sedikit lebih kuat. Aichi juga sadar kalau dia tak boleh menangis tiba-tiba didepan mereka semua.

"K-Kau terlihat bagus, Aichi." Ujar Kai, memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Begitu banyak OOC Kai karena engkau nak, Aichi.

Tapi Aichi tak bisa bereaksi seperti sebelumnya. Jujur saja, melihat wajah Kai sekarang itu mengingatkannya pada pemandangan tadi.

Akhirnya dia hanya menjadi pengunjung pasif saja, menonton Kai mengalahkan satu persatu pemain yang menantangnya.

"Tumben kau mau meladeni semua pemain, Kai? Apalagi kau terlihat lebih ceria ya?" tanya Miwa. "Kau terlalu senang karena Kenai akhirnya kembali ya?"

"Ahahaha, yang betul saja, Miwa." Kenai memukul pelan pundak Miwa.

Aichi makin terpuruk mendengar Miwa tadi. Ternyata Kai dan Kenai sudah kenal sejak lama. Aichi tak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi, akhirnya dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil seribu langkah kembali ke rumah.

Emi juga langsung meneriakkan nama Aichi lalu menyusulnya, meninggalkan Kai dkk di card capital dengan bingung.

Miwa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa tadi Aichi.. menangis..?"

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Busted!

**A Baby Magic!**

Terkadang author konyol ini mau lambat banget updatenya

Mohon maafkan ya

Enjoy

* * *

Aichi terus berlari sekencang mungkin, tak menggubris orang-orang yang menatapnya atau orang-orang yang tak sengaja di senggolnya.

'_Kai-senpai itu orangnya pendiam. Kai-senpai hanya baru tersenyum padaku. Tapi KENAPA DIA MALAH TERTAWA BEGITU BAHAGIA DENGAN DIA?! TAK MUNGKIN! TAK MUNGKIN! AKU BENCI!'_

Aichi tersentak sendiri dan menghentikan larinya. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran tanpa henti seakan dia diguncang oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

"Apa.. yang sedang... kupikirkan..?" lirihnya. "Aku tak...mungkin..membenci mereka kan?"

Aichi mengeringkan pipinya yang sudah terlalu basah karena menangis tadi. Ditepuknya dengan pelan kedua pipinya sambil mencoba menyadarkan kembali dirinya yang semula.

Aichi tahu kalau dia bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Aichi tahu kalau menyimpan dendam bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia tak mau kehilangan siapapun yang berharga baginya, bahkan dia siap berkorban demi itu. Namun kesampingkan dari semua itu..

"Aku kan.. hanya cewek biasa. Aku boleh kan.. jatuh cinta..?"

Aichi menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok bata itu. Ketika dilihat sekitar, dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia berlari sampai ke gang-gang yang sepi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untunglah ada kata SEPI karena seorang gadis sendirian di gang? Nah, kurang lazim.

"Aku tak boleh begitu sedih! Aku hanya akan membuat semuanya sedih."

"**Tapi mereka terlalu dekat! Itu juga menjengkelkan!"**

"Mungkin mereka hanya teman? Aku kan tak bisa memastikan."

"**Teman apanya?! Miwa-senpai yang sudah lama bersamanya saja biasa saja! Jadi kenapa dia mau banget tertawa dengan Kenai?"**

"K-Kenai kan orangnya lucu! Mungkin dia melucu dengan Kai!"

"**Selucu-lucu apapun Miwa-senpai, kok dia gak pernah buat Kai ketawa?!"**

"Mungkin Miwa-senpai emang garing ya?"

Tiba-tiba Aichi terhenti sendiri.

"Ooh bagus sekali. Sekarang aku malah ngomong sendiri!" jeritnya frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Hiks.. Yang ada nanti aku jadi yandere. Nanti popularitas anime ini bisa nurun." (?)

Aichi masih terdiam meratapi nasibnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menekan sepatunya dengan pelan.

All Hell Break Loose!

"YU-YU-YU-YU-"

(Author: Yu Yu Hakusho!)

"CHIGAU, WOY AUTHOR ! YUKKIRO?!"

Lagi-lagi sang bayi misterius muncul di hadapan Aichi. Aichi menggendong bayi mungil itu, menatapnya dengan heran dan mulai tak tahan dengan kemunculan bayi ini secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini siapa sih? Setiap kali aku bersama Kai-senpai.. atau aku bermasalah dengannya... kau muncul?"

Aichi menatap lekat bayi di pelukannya itu. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja, Aichi tahu. Aichi benar-benar tahu. Jelas ada yang salah dari bayi ini.

Penglihatan Aichi menangkap liontin. Liontin berbentuk hati yang selalu dipakai bayi itu sejak pertama kali Aichi menemukannya.

"Kalau dipikir.. Waktu ibu mencoba membuka loket ini, tapi tidak berhasil juga. Memangnya foto siapa yang ada di loket ini..?" gumam Aichi sambil menyentuh loket itu.

Tiba-tiba loket itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, namun bukan itu yang perlu dikagumi sekarang. Mata Aichi terbuka lebar ketika di foto itu ada Yukkiro dengan orang tuanya. Si ayah dengan rambut spike berwarna coklat, tersenyum sambil memeluk Yukkiro dan istrinya yang berambut biru panjang diikat kesamping.

Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan Aichi.

Di satu sisi loket itu, ada gambar 3 anggota keluarga bahagia itu. Namun di sisi lain ada 3 nama yang terukir.

Nama Yukkiro, namanya sendiri dan nama cowok yang ditaksirnya.

"Nggak.. Nggak mungkin kan.." ucap Aichi, tidak percaya.

Aichi mengusap kepalanya dan mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang dilihatnya. Namun meski berkali-kali hal itu dilakukannya, itu tak mengubah kenyataan. Aichi sama sekali tidak salah baca. Tulisan dan gambar itu benar-benar isi dari loket itu.

Tanpa Aichi tahu, ternyata dia sedang berdiri sendirian disana lagi.

"E-Eh?! Yukkiro?! Yukkiro?!" serunya.

'_Tadi kan Yukkiro bersamaku!'_ batinnya panik sambil mulai mengambil langkah secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah.

Sesampai di rumah, Yukkiro dengan nyaman tidur di pangkuan ibu Aichi. Emi juga duduk disamping ibunya, asik menonton.

"Ah, Aichi sudah kembali?"

"Aichi! Tadi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kami khawatir lho!"

Aichi terus disirami pertanyaan oleh ibunya dan Emi. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa, dan terlalu syok melihat Yukkiro yang masih nyaman tidur, akhirnya Aichi permisi duluan dan lari ke kamarnya.

Setelah berada dalam kamarnya, dia segera mengunci pintu dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Ini benar-benar diperlukannya untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi barusan sangat tidak masuk diakalnya. Apalagi di akal orang lain.

"Bayi itu... Pasti ada sesuatu tentangnya.." gumamnya.

Aichi masih terdiam dan memikirkan ulang tentang Kai. Lalu gambar Yukkiro muncul di benaknya. Seketika semua yang sudah terjadi, semua yang membuatnya kesal, marah, malu dan iri hati, semuanya hilang begitu saja.

"Eh... Kenapa.. tiba-tiba aku jadi mau.. bertemu Kai-senpai?"

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah, Aichi datang dengan normalnya. Dia tidak melihat Kenai disana.

"Lebih baik aku meletakkan tas dulu lalu kembali saat pelajaran mau dimulai. Aku belum mau ketemu Kenai.." gumamnya.

Tanpa menarik perhatian yang lain, diletakkan tasnya secara perlahan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang langsung menggenggam tangan Aichi.

Saking kuatnya dia menjerit, bisa-bisa suaranya terdengar sampai ke sekolah Emi.

"Buset, teriakan Aichi kayak cewek ya." Komentar salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Momen yang paling buat stress bagi Aichi, dan ternyata itu adalah tangan Kenai yang menggenggam Aichi.

"Ya ampun, kamu mau membuatku budeq ya?" ringis Kenai.

Si bluenette tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan pandangan dan bersiap-siap akan melangkah pergi. Namun kerahnya dengan lancar ditarik kuat-kuat oleh temannya itu.

"Chotto!" serunya. "Jangan langsung ngelonyos juga!"

Dengan tarikan keras, dia berhasil memaksa Aichi duduk di kursinya. Meskipun itu artinya Aichi nyaris kecekik.

"Dari kemarin, sikapmu aneh! Aku dan Kai menungguimu di gerbang, kau tak datang-datang. Aku dan Kai datang ke rumahmu, kau menolak turun. Ketika Emi membawamu ke Card Capital, kau malah langsung lari! Ada apa, Aichi?! Apa aku ini bukan temanmu sampai kau tak mau curhat?!"

Aichi terdiam menatap Kenai yang benar-benar mulai _pissed-off._ Satu kelas cengo melihat mereka kedua. Karena baru kali ini kasusnya ada cowok di_kabedon_ oleh cewek. Mari kita mari ingat-ingat kalau Aichi itu cewek _undercover. _(?)

"Kenai gak bakalan ngerti.. Jadi jangan ngomong sama aku dulu.." ucap Aichi dengan lemas.

"Kenapa Aichi?! Hanya itu yang kutanya! KENAPA?!"

Sebelum Aichi mau berteriak, bel sekolah sudah melerai keduanya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Kenai langsung mundur dan duduk di kursinya. Aichi sudah merasa sial, karena Kenai duduk disampingnya.

'_Tuhan.. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang aja!'_

Saat jam istirahat, sebelum Aichi mau di_kabedon _lagi, Aichi langsung kabur duluan ke kantin meskipun dia punya bekal dari rumah. Tapi yang penting dia tidak dekat-dekat dulu dengan temannya.

Masih berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah, tak sengaja ia menabrak Kai. Alhasil mereka malah saling berpandangan, hebatnya berduaan di lorong itu.

'_Dari segala waktu dan hari yang ada, kenapa mesti sekarang tempat ini kosong?'_ batin Aichi.

"P-Permisi.."

"Tunggu dulu kau."

Kai langsung menarik tangan Aichi, dan kali ini giliran Kai yang menyudutkan Aichi.

"K-Kai-senpai! Jangan seperti ini! N-Nanti Kai-senpai dikirain-"

"Dikirain apa? Homo?"

'_E-Eh, terus terang amat.'_ Aichi sweatdrop.

Perlahan Kai memasang senyum tipis tapi tajam di wajahnya.

"Jangan bermain-main disini, Aichi-chan (?). Aku sudah melihat dari file biodatamu. Aku sendiri juga mendengarnya dari Kenai, seluruh ceritanya."

Aichi makin pucat dibuat sang ikemen. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Maksudnya... A-Apa..? K-Kai-senpai..?"

"Sendou Aichi itu tak pernah seorang laki-laki kan? Dari lahir, dia memang sudah perempuan."

'_Oh crap!'_

"E-Ehehe-hehehe.. S-Senpai bicara apa sih? Nge-Ngelantur aja." Ucap Aichi mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Ngelantur? Oke, aku luruskan ulang. Kau ini BUKAN cowok, Aichi. kau ini CEWEK! Cukup jelas?"

"E-Eh.."

"Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang..."

Kai langsung menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke dinding, makin menyudutkan Aichi.

"Kenapa repot jadi cowok? Kau mau menyamar agar bisa dekat denganku?" tanya Kai dengan nada tajam.

"B-Bukan! Alasanku bukan itu!" seru Aichi.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Kai. "Kalau naksir ya langsung bilang saja seperti gadis lainnya. Caramu itu tak wajar."

Aichi terpatung dihadapan kakak kelasnya. "N-Naksir?"

"Ayolah Aichi, siapapun bisa menyadari itu. Tiap kali kita berpapasan, selalu saja aku dapat hawa 'manis' ini. Jelas itu dari tatapanmu. Tiap kali aku berada disekitarmu, kau selalu mencuri pandang padaku kan?"

Aichi makin tersudutkan, apalagi tampang Kai saat ini jauh lebih mencekam dibandingkan dia yang reverse. Dan jelas ini bukan candaan.

"Apalagi kau mulai berakting aneh. Kenapa? Kau iri padanya?"

Cukup sudah. Semuanya terbongkar dengan mudah oleh Kai. Aichi hanya bisa menunduk malu, berharap agar dia tidak menangis duluan.

"Kai-senpai..."

"Eh?"

"Kai-senpai.. Kau..."

Aichi mendongakkan kepalanya hingga bisa bertatap kembali dengan Kai. Sang senpai terkejut melihat Aichi yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kau.. aku... Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa kau ini tidak peka atau memang peka! Senpai menahan semuanya dariku beberapa hari ini, kau juga tiba-tiba dekat denganku beberapa hari ini! Tapi kenapa.. sekarang... dengan mudahnya kau.."

"O-Oi, Aichi..?"

"SUDAH! JAUHI AKU! KALIAN SEMUA JAUHI AKU!" jerit Aichi.

"Oi, Aichi tunggu!"

Aichi mengambil langkah cepat duluan, tapi masih dalam jangkauan Kai, tiba-tiba dia tersandung sendiri.

Lagi-lagi yang membuatnya tersandung adalah..

"YUKKIRO?! LAGI?!"

Yukkiro duduk disana, di lantai lorong sekolahnya, seakan ini adalah ruang tamu mereka sendiri.

"Y-Yukkiro... S-Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi?" Aichi cepat-cepat menggendongnya dan membersihkan pantatnya dari debu lantai itu.

"Aichi! Eh, itu.. bukannya bayimu ya?"

Aichi tidak menggubris Kai sama sekali dan tetap menata Yukkiro.

Bayi itu tidak menangis. Tapi pandangan bayi itu. Wajah polosnya. Seakan sedang meneriakkan bahwa dia sedang sedih. Aichi tahu betul bayi itu sedih.

'_Benar juga.'_ Batin Aichi.

Aichi mengingat kembali bagaimana dia sering menemukan Yukkiro dengan sendirinya.

Saat dia menemukan Yukkiro, sendirian di gang gelap. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega di hati Aichi.

Saat Aichi menangkap Yukkiro di tengah jalan sewaktu dia bersama Kai. Yukkiro terlihat bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

Saat Aichi menemukan Yukkiro saat dia lari dari card capital. Yukkiro terlihat sedih.

Kini dia juga terlihat sedih.

"Yukkiro.. Mungkinkah.. kau... sedih karena aku bertengkar dengan mereka?" gumam Aichi.

Aichi tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari bayi itu, namun dengan melihat wajahnya lagi. Bayi itu seakan memang memberikan respon padanya.

"Ini.. benar-benar tak normal."

Aichi langsung berlari meninggalkan lorong itu dan Kai yang berusaha memanggilnya. Akhirnya Kai hanya sendiri terbengong-bengong di tempat itu.

"Bayi itu.. kenapa disini?"

* * *

Jujur saya agak gimana gitu buat bagian ini...

Hahaha, Aichi dan Kai sama-sama OOC jadinya

Makasih atas perhatian pembaca ya :)

RnR?


	7. Misunderstanding : Over!

Ketrin: Aah! Akhirnya saya kembali setelah hiatus sejenak..

Miwa: =_= Kamu tak ada bilang bakal hiatus..

Ketrin: G-Gomen.. oh ya! Sudah berapa bulan ya tak update? Hmm.. 2 ya?

Kai,Aichi,Miwa: 8 BULAN KETRIIINN! LEBIH MALAH!

Ketrin: Sorry bro~ Sengaja

Aichi: #facepalm

Kai: #tahanAmukan

Miwa: #maulemparkursi

Ketrin: Nah, kita lanjut! ACTION!

* * *

"Perang dunia II disebabkan oleh pengeboman markas AS di Hawaii oleh Jepang, dan.."

Pelajaran dimulai dengan normal hari itu. Tapi satu orang murid tidak memperhatikan satupun yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah bukunya yang masih belum dihiasi oleh tulisan apapun, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya dengan tempo acak.

_30 menit yang lalu_

"_Oi, Kenai!" Kai cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis itu. "Gimana Aichi?"_

_Kenai menggeleng pelan. "Emi bilang Aichi tidak mau keluar-keluar dari kamarnya. Dia juga mogok makan. Kata Emi, kondisinya sama seperti dulu ketika dia dibully. Malah lebih buruk."_

_Kai mengerang pelan, merasa kesal akan jawabannya. "Ini merepotin. Serius.."_

"_Emangnya kamu aja yang berpikir gitu?!" sentak Kenai. "Kalau besok dia masih tak datang, aku harus datang menghampirinya."_

"_Aku ikut." Pinta Kai._

_Kenai mendengus. "Oh, kamu ikut? Bagus sekali, jagoan! Aku tidak perlu orang yang membuatnya syok di lorong sekolah sendirian ikut bersamaku."_

_Kai terdiam seribu bahasa ketika Kenai berkata itu padanya. _

"_Aku pergi sendiri. Masalah ditutup. Kalau kau memang menyesal, maka menyesal sendiri saja. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu, Kai." _

_-Present time-_

"Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu.. Apa dia segitu syok karena aku.." gumam Kai, sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Miwa, yang merupakan teman sebangkunya sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai dengan kasihan.

"Hey, Kai. Cerialah sedikit. Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun dengan lemas seperti itu." Hibur Miwa.

"Ceria gimana?" tanya Kai. "Aku baru reuni dengan sepupuku, dan dia sudah marah padaku. Aku akhirnya bisa dekat dengan cewek yang kutaksir, tapi dia sudah membenciku."

Miwa awalnya terdiam tiba-tiba langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Kai dengan cepat. Kai yang menyadari perkataanya sendiri langsung menampar mulutnya.

Miwa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Cewek taksiran, eh? Kai~ Kamu baru saja membuka rahasiamu kepadaku~"

"Aku tidak berkata apapun." Balas Kai cepat-cepat.

"Ohohoho~ Jangan seperti itu, anak manis~ Aku mendengar semuanya dengan jelas~" goda Miwa.

Kai memicing tajam ke Miwa. "Taishi Miwa, kusarankan kau tutup mulut."

Miwa terkekeh pelan. "Tenanglah, jagoan! Tapi kau harus cepat-cepat menggaetnya lho. Dia manis dan dia itu tipeku. Aku ini cowok jomblo, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga mengejarnya~"

Tangan kiri Kai refleks menarik kuat kerah Miwa. Untungnya guru mereka tidak menyadari ini.

"**Kutantang kau katakan itu sekali lagi, Taishi.**" Ucap Kai dengan nada gelap.

"Pfftt, oi! Bercanda~ Bercanda~ Aku tahu kok dari dulu kau mengejarnya~ Aku ini bukan penikung woy!"

Kai mendengus. "Terserahmu saja, Taishi."

"Gimana kalau nanti kita berkunjung ke rumah Aichi? Ajak Kenai sekalian, sebagai tanda minta maaf. Akan kubantu kau bicara padanya dan Aichi. Gimana?" tawar Miwa.

Kai terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa kau benar. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Miwa tersenyum lebar. "Heh.. Kenapa baru sekarang bilangnya, Kai?"

-Pulang Sekolah-

Kenai menutup lokernya dengan pelan. Dia menarik nafas panjang, memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakannya pada Kai tadi pagi.

'_Aku tidak serius ketika mengatakan itu..'_ batinnya menyesal. _'Dia begitu senang melihat aku pulang dari Miami.. Tapi ini caraku membalas perhatiannya?'_

Kenai masih berdiri di depan lokernya, tanpa menyadari area sekitarnya mulai kosong. Hanya tinggal dia sendirian disana, menatap ruang hampa. Setidaknya itu sebelum seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kenai.."

Gadis itu mengenali suara itu dimanapun. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pemuda brunette itu disana.

"Kai.." gumam Kenai.

"Dengar.. Aku bersalah. Aku benar-benar bersalah dan aku sangat menyesalinya." Ujar Kai. "Kau teman Aichi.. Aku tak bisa minta maaf sendirian padanya.. Kumohon.. biarkan aku ikut."

Kenai tak berkata apapun, dia masih menatap Kai dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenai, aku terkadang bisa jadi bodoh! Aku tahu itu! Kau tentu juga tahu kan?! Tapi aku ingin meluruskan keadaan ini! Jadi tolong biarkan aku i-"

Kai langsung berhenti bicara ketika Kenai memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dia memeluk Kai dengan erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Maaf, Kai.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."lirihnya diantara isakannya yang halus. "Aku yang bodoh karena mengatakan itu tadi.. padahal itu tak pantas.."

Kai tersenyum pelan. "Sudahlah. Aku tak apa kok. Berhentilah menangis. Kamu tambah jelek seperti itu."

Persimpangan merah langsung muncul di dahi Kenai. "Sialan kau, Toshiki!" serunya sambil memukul pelan dada Kai.

"Kamu juga Toshiki kan? Berarti kamu juga sialan?" ejek Kai.

"Oh, diamlah kau.." Kenai memutar kedua bola matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kunjungi, Aichi."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gadis berambut cream itu menangis diam-diam di bawah bayangan pohon rindang itu. Tak ada yang menyadarinya sedari tadi. Kalaupun ada, dia hanya dibiarkan saja seperti itu._

"_Papa.. Mama.. Hiks..Onii-chan.." isaknya pelan._

_Isakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menepuk bahu kanannya._

"_*sniff sniff* A-Aichi..?"_

_Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Aichi itu tersenyum sambil duduk disamping Kenai._

"_Aku mencarimu di rumah pamanmu. Tapi katanya kamu sudah pergi duluan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. _

"_M-Maafkan aku, Aichi.. Aku hanya mau sendirian saat ini."_

_Aichi mengangguk maklum dan larut dalam keheningan itu._

"_Siapa yang akan melindungi kita sekarang, Aichi..?"_

_Aichi memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa maksudmu, Kenai?"_

"_Onii-chan yang selalu melindungi kita dari orang-orang yang jahat itu.. Tapi sekarang...?"air mata mulai mendesak keluar dari mata Kenai. "A-Aku.. Aku tak mau diapa-apakan oleh mereka lagi... Aku perlu Onii-chan.. kamu juga kan, Aichi?"_

_Aichi tersenyum dan memegang kedua bahu Kenai. "Jangan khawatir, Kenai! Kini aku yang akan melindungimu!" seru Aichi mantap._

_Kenai cengo sesaat. "Mana bisa.. Aichi kan kecil.."_

_#JLEB_

"_Aaah! Kenai kejam!" seru Aichi kesal. "Tapi aku bisa kok!"_

"_Gimana coba? Hayoo.."_

"_Aku akan bertumbuh kuat dan melindungi kita berdua!" seru Aichi._

"_Tapi kan Onii-chan itu cowok.. Aichi aja cewek.. mana bisa dong.."_

"_Kalau begitu, nanti aku jadi cowok!" seru Aichi._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Aichi bego ah.."_

_Aichi menampar dahinya sendiri. "Kenai yang bego kok. Tapi pokoknya percaya deh! Aku akan tumbuh jadi cowok yang kuat! Lalu aku bakal melindungi Kenai!"_

_Kenai menatap sahabatnya untuk sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah. Itu janji ya." Ujarnya._

_Aichi mengangguk mantap. "Itu janji kita berdua..!"_

_-skip time, a month later-_

"_KAU AKAN PINDAH?!"_

_Kenai menatap ke bawah, tak berani melihat wajah Aichi yang teramat kecewa._

"_Pamanku yang lain menawariku pindah bersamanya ke Miami.. Mereka tak punya anak.. Jadi aku setuju.." jelas Kenai. "Maafkan aku Aichi.."_

_Aichi terlihat sangat kecewa, namun akhirnya dengan paksa dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kenai. "Jangan minta maaf! Bahagia dong! Pasti keren bisa ke luar negeri!"_

"_T-Tapi Aichi.. kamu gimana? Nanti kamu sendirian.." ucap Kenai khawatir._

"_Kita bisa kirim surat kan? Tenang, aku tak apa kok!"_

"_Kenai! Ayo pergi! Taksinya sudah datang." Panggil pamannya._

_Kenai menatap pamannya lalu menatap Aichi. Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. "Tunggu aku disini ya, Aichi." Ucapnya sambil menarik Aichi dalam pelukan kuat._

"_Uhn! Aku akan tetap disini! Tunggu saja!"_

_-skip time-_

_Aichi berjalan dengan lemas sambil memegang tali ransel yang bersarang di kedua bahunya. Perban melekat di pipinya dan ada beberapa goresan di anggota tubuhnya yang lain. _

_Dia kembali bertemu dengan anak-anak nakal yang selalu mengganggunya dan Kenai. Tapi kini dia sendirian. Lagi._

"_Hey! Cerialah sedikit!"_

_Aichi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Anak berambut coklat dengan model spike._

"_Aku..?" Aichi menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Ya iyalah kamu, gak mungkin hantu." Celetuk anak itu. _

"_... Kalau kamu mau memukuliku, silahkan lakukan sekarang. Mumpung nggak ngantri."_

_Anak itu langsung sweatdrop. "H-Hei, aku bukan orang yang gituan juga."_

"_Ooh.."_

"_Kamu dibully ya? Kenapa tidak melawan balik?"_

_Aichi menggeleng. "Aku tidak kuat.. Aku belum cukup kuat."_

"_Hee begitukah?"_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu tersodor dihadapan Aichi. Aichi melihatnya dengan heran._

"_Ambil saja, tak apa."_

_Aichi menerima kartu itu dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Blaster..blade?" gumamnya._

"_Dia adalah pejuang yang kuat! Bayangkan dirimu sebagai pejuang sekuat itu! Kau pasti bisa!"_

_Aichi menatap terus kartu itu. Perlahan semuanya mulai kabur.. kabur.._

_Akhirnya gelap.._

Aichi tersentak sedikit. Dipandanginya sekitarnya. Dia kembali di kamarnya.

'_Tadi itu mimpi ya..?'_ gumam Aichi.

Dia barusan terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang singkat.

"Janji itu masih kutepati.." bisik Aichi. "Tapi kau kembali hanya untuk melukaiku.."

Samar-samar didengarnya suara bel berbunyi. Suara yang membangunkannya tadi.

"Aku penasaran itu siapa.." gumamnya sambil kembali berbaring dan memeluk bantalnya yang empuk.

* * *

_-Ting Tong- -Ting Tong-_

Pintu kediaman Sendou perlahan dibuka dan menunjukkan sosok ibu Aichi yang menggendong Yukkiro dengan jelas.

"Kenai-chan! Kai-kun!" ibunya terkejut melihat keduanya. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalian akan berkunjung! Ayo masuk~"

Kai dan Kenai masuk bersamaan.

"Anu.. Apakah Aichi ada?" tanya Kai.

Tatapan ibu Aichi mulai menyiratkan kesedihan. "Dia diatas tapi dia tak mau keluar-keluar sejak 2 minggu lalu. Kami sudah menanyakan padanya berkali-kali ada apa, tapi dia tak mau bicara sedikitpun. Tiap saat aku mengantarkan makanan untuknya, piring yang sebelumnya masih penuh dengan makanan."

Ibu Aichi menghela nafas berat. "Aku takut dia akan sakit seperti itu."

"Tak apa, Sendou-san." Ujar Kenai tersenyum. "Kami berdua akan naik kesana. Kami akan meluruskan sedikit keadaan. Apakah itu tak apa?"

Ibu Aichi mengangguk. "Semoga beruntung. Kalian naik ke atas, lurus terus dan kamarnya ada di kanan. Kalian pasti bisa langsung mengenalinya."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih. Kami permisi dulu."

Kedua sepupu itu berjalan perlahan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tiap langkah diiringi kekhawatiran tetapi juga kesenangan. Mereka akan bertemu dengan sahabat mereka setelah 2 minggu penuh tanda tanya. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak ingin gadis malang itu menjerit ketakutan ketika mereka tiba didepannya.

Keduanya kini berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'AICHI' dengan warna dan gaya yang cukup cerah. Kenai mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu.

Dia tak mengetuk pintunya karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meski kasar, mereka melakukan ini demi kebaikannya.

Aichi yang sedari awal meringkuk berbalut selimut yang menutupi semua tubuhnya mengira kalau itu hanya ibunya atau Emi. Dia tetap tak bergerak, namun masih terjaga di bawah selimutnya.

Kai melirik ke arah piring berisi makanan diatas meja belajarnya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak ingat pernah menyuruhmu diet, Aichi."

Aichi tersentak dalam selimutnya dan langsung memberontak keluar dari balutannya. 2 mimpi terburuknya tiba, dengan senyum menawan masing-masing.

"Keluar.." lirihnya.

Kai menghela nafas. "Aichi, tolong dengarkan aku.."

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

"Tidak." Jawab Kai tegas. "Sampai kamu mau menutup dugaan salah itu dan mendengarkan kami."

Aichi semakin pucat. Tubuhnya tidak menerima apapun selama 2 minggu ini selain air dan beberapa suap nasi saja, itupun karena dipaksa oleh Emi. Kepalanya terlalu berdenyut untuk memikirkan cara agar mereka keluar. Dia akhirnya diam pasrah.

Kai menghela nafas lega. "Pertama.. Maaf."

Aichi melirik sedikit karena tak menyangka kalau Kai mau mengatakan itu.

"Aku keterlaluan. Kau berusaha menjadi cowok selama ini.. Jadi tolong maafkan aku saat di lorong sekolah." Ujar Kai.

"Poin kedua." Sela Kenai. "Kai bilang kamu iri padaku.. Kumohon setidaknya mengangguklah atau menggeleng. Apakah itu benar..?"

Perlu sesaat sampai akhirnya Aichi mengangguk pelan. Kai dan Kenai bertatapan sejenak. Kenai langsung duduk di kasur, disamping Aichi dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Kamu tak berubah Aichi.." gumam Kenai. "Dari dulu selalu saja bego."

Aichi tidak bereaksi. Kenai memang selalu berkata seperti itu padanya tapi tentu bukan dalam arti yang buruk.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari awal saja. Oke, Aichi?"

Aichi langsung menatap Kenai seakan meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya. Kenai tak berkata apapun. Dia tersenyum

"Kai. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Kai juga tak mengerti, tapi pada akhirnya dia menurut.

"Kalian sudah tahu aku. Toshiki Kai."

"Baiklah giliranku~" seru Kenai.

Dengan lembut dirangkul kembali tubuh Aichi yang lemas.

"Aku ini sahabatmu sejak kecil. Aku mempercayaimu dan kau juga mempercayaiku. Aku Toshiki Kenai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua Toshiki?"

Kenai dan Kai menghela nafas panjang.

"Itulah yang mau kami jelaskan, dasar Bakaichi.."

"Kami ini sepupu.."

...

"SEPUPU?!"

* * *

Miwa: Update lama tapi isi sedikit! Gimana mau dapat fans coba?!

Ketrin: Gue gak minta fans kok. Alaaaah, bilang aja pengen lebih sering nongol!

Miwa: ...

Ketrin: Yak! saya masih tetap akan sibuk karena ini tahun ke-3 saya di SMA dan harus siap-siap untuk SNMPTN dan SBMPTN, juga UN! Jadi.. err yah begitulah.. Ja nee!


End file.
